


The Assassin Samurai of Sengoku

by Mercanos



Series: The Assassin Samurai of Sengoku [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Genderbending, Other, Sasmurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos
Summary: Fantasy story that takes place in feudal Japan with historic based characters.It can take just one person to change the tides of history, one person to bring others to their knees. Is itt possible or will it bring ruin?
Series: The Assassin Samurai of Sengoku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644049





	The Assassin Samurai of Sengoku

The blazing sun is nestled in the expansive blue sky that has very few clouds lazily doting here and there. Rolling hills in the distance, a large forested area surrounding and creeps up a mountain. Large rice patty fields are bisected by small rough paths to meet up to a larger more well worn road that twists along the edge of the forest. 

Several people working in the rice fields under the unrelenting sun during the middle of the day while a few kids dash along the long grass as they play, and a ox-drawn wagon is weighed down with bushels of rice. A group of men on horse back ride past the tranquil scene quickly on the road heading towards a village that sits near the horizon. 

The village itself is a bit larger, the larger road runs straight through the middle of it and is crossed with another large, well worn road. At its center is several shops, a few inns, and restaurants. Past that is mostly homes of the farmers and citizens that live and tend to the village. Many people come and go about their business, kids run along the streets without a care and elders enjoy the daily scene. 

One young girl is carrying a basket with several small bundles in it. She stands out amongst the rest of the people. Her hair is a silvery-brown, with one brown and one green eye. With a smile she approaches a couple of older men who are sitting next to a stall selling various wares. Both men light up when they see her with her kind smile.

“Ah, little Sano! Helping your mother out again today?” The older of the two questions in a gentle manner. 

“Of course... Here you go!” The little girl, Sano, happily replies. 

“And what do you have for us today?” The other man inquires with the same demeanor.

“Dad was lucky and caught a couple hares, so mom made steam buns with rice, vegetables and hare meat. Oh! And mom also told me to give you this...” Sano happily advises as she holds out a small bundle that fits in her hand. 

“She said it’s that one herb to help with Chie’s stomach.” 

As the man who received the medicine goes to say his thanks, the quietness of the town is shattered as the thunder of hooves approach. The cry of a crow is heard and Sano looks up to the sky to see three crows settling down on the inn. As the approaching men on horseback gets apparently closer, one of the older men nudge Sano. 

“Head back to your mother now.” He says sternly with a crossed look as his gaze goes from Sano to the road. Sano nods and starts to run towards the inn. Just as she clears the road, the men emerge and the horses are pulled to a stop. 

By the looks of them, the men are samurai. Three of the men break off from the group and head towards a merchant at the opposite side of the market area. Sano, from outside the door to the inn, gapes at the men who stand out in this quiet village. One of the men take notice of her curious gaze and approaches her. 

“Hi there.” He smiles at her as he kneels down to her level. A hand rests on the hilt of the sword at his waist. Sano’s eyes widen and she smiles back at him. 

“Wow! Are you a samurai?” Sano ponders as she takes in his tanned, and scarred skin along with his clothing and sword. He smirks at her and drops a hand on her head.

“I take it, you don’t see people like myself around these parts?” He questions lightly as her gently pats her head. She shakes her head as her smile widens.

“Dad said that he once wanted to be one, but then he met my mom. Oh! If you and your friends need a place to stay, the inn my mom works at has some rooms open right now.” Sano informs. The man smiles at her before he looks up to the curtain in the doorway. 

“Sano, who are you...?” A kind and pretty looking woman with the same hair as Sano, a small baby bundled and wrapped safely on her back, brushes aside the curtain as she steps out at the same time as she starts to ask the question. Seeing the man talking to Sano, she stops in her tracks, then after a moment a small smile comes across her face as the man stands up to look at her.

“I’m sorry, I hope my daughter hasn’t bothered you.” She bows to the man.

“It’s alright.” He states as he gives her a look over, then he looks back at Sano with a smile. 

“Sano, was it? (She nods happily.) I’ll let my friends know, we might be back through later tonight and need a place to stay.” He comments giving Sano a smile before he nods at her mother and turns away to join the rest of the men. 

Her mother puts her hand on Sano’s shoulder as the two watch the other three men get on the open horses. The man that had approached Sano, says something to one of them, who then glances at the two of them. He nods before the group then leaves the town in the opposite direction. 

As the sun starts to drop down past the horizon, the sky has purple, reds and oranges splashed across the sky. Stars start to dot the blackness with just a small sliver of the moon visible. Sano is sitting in the door way at the inn with her chin in her hands, her elbows on her drawn up knees. The last sounds of dishes and chatter can be heard from behind her. 

Her mother stands behind her and looks up at the sky. Drawing in a deep breath, she releases it and turns her attention to Sano. She smiles sweetly as she drops down, resting a hand on Sano’s head. 

“Let’s head home.” She gently advises and Sano looks up with a warm, yet tired, smile.

The two of them walk along the road to a small house near the edge of town. A flickering light can been seen from the doorway as they approach. A man is leaning against the doorway and when he sees them, he smiles as he walks towards them. 

“There’s my two favorite ladies!” He calls out with warmth. 

“Dad!” Sano calls out as she runs up to him. Mother smiles as Sano runs up to him and gets a big hug in return. 

“Ah! I heard you helped out and worked extra hard today my little Sano.” He praises her as he ruffles her hair before giving a quick kiss to her mother’s cheek. 

“She sure did.” Mother appraises as she walks beside him. Sano heads in the house before the two of them. As they enter, a shadow moves from further down the street.

Suddenly, sounds of wood breaking and screams pierce the quiet village in the stillness of the night. Smoke rises into the sky as flames start to lick their way up several homes across the village. Villagers run out of their homes to see whats going on, some to only run into the very thing causing the commotion. 

Bandits are recking havoc. Pillaging homes and setting fires as the village folk awake to the nightmare. 

Sano’s parents emerge from their home. A few doors down, a young woman is being pulled out of a house by one of the bandits. Father runs over and hits the man. The young woman is able to break free from his grip and run towards the center of town. 

The bandit glares at Father as he wipes the blood from his nose. Intense bloodlust that’s in the bandit’s eyes makes father step back. The man reaches down and pulls out a dagger. 

“Emiko, take the girls and run!” He yells back at her as he barely dodges the swing of the dagger. 

Emiko, Sano’s mother, shakes her head as she runs into their home. But before she can reach Sano, she stops in her tracks as she sees a man standing in the way. It’s the same man as earlier outside the inn. Emiko looks past the man to see Sano sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up and staring at the man’s back, the baby securely swaddled up and sleeping on the futon next to Sano.

Something glints from what light comes in through the doorway. Emiko looks by the man’s leg to see he’s holding an unsheathed sword. Taking a step back, she glances around to see what she can use in defense. 

“Please... w-we don’t have anything of value.” Emiko tries to persuade the man as he gets closer to her. He smirks at her sending a shiver down her back and her eyes widen in fear.

“That’s were your wrong.” He states as he starts to raise the sword. A figure appears in the doorway just behind her, making the man’s eyes narrow. Bringing the sword down to slash Emiko, a body moves and slams into her as her name is called out.

Father’s shoulder and arm receive the swords sharp tip, ripping it open and blood generously oozes from the wound. Emiko’s eyes wide as she looks up at him. The bandit’s face twists in anger as he readies for another strike. Emiko lunges towards father in an attempt to save him, only to have the sword run through his side, and into her own stomach. 

“Emiko... ‘cough, cough’ why...?” He questions as he struggles to breath as blood dribbles out a corner of his mouth. The sword is quickly pulled out, and Emiko catches him as they both collapse to the floor. 

“Tsk... what a waste.” The man coldly remarks as his mouth twists in disgusted amusement. Drawing his sword back, he brings it down swiftly, striking Emiko down her chest. Unknown to the man, father had dropped the dagger from the other bandit and little Sano has picked it up behind him. 

The sun has halfway risen up over the horizon as a group of men reach the edge of the village. Their garb is what one would expect of a normal person, but something was different about the four men. Seeing that some of the villagers have gathered near by, the group of men approach. Seeing that smoke still slowly creeps up from some building here and there, and that the people look really shaken up. 

“You there, we live in the mountain village of Kōta-ryū... We saw the smoke and came to help. What happened?” The oldest of the young men asked as they approached the eldest of the villagers. 

He’s tall and well built with golden chocolate hair and red tinted whiskey eyes (Akio) . The one right behind him has dirty dark green hair with brown eyes (Jun) . The youngest one at the back has auburn hair and gray eyes (Takao). Finally the last one has dark grey hair with deep blue eyes (Yasushi). 

“Our village was attached by bandits late at night. Some women were taken away, fires where started and some homes were pillaged...” The man says his voice shaking with anger and sorrow, his eyes start to mist as he glances over at the house that everyone is looking at. 

“Something wrong with that house?” The man gently inquires as he pats the older man’s shoulder with a kind look. A tear escapes the old man’s eye as he nods his head. 

“Nobody else was really hurt, except for this young family. With the amount of blood, none of us has the nerve to enter.” His voice chokes as an older woman starts to cry beside him. 

“We will take care of it. Jun, Takao, and Yasushi... see to helping the villagers, the wounded and any building that may still have sighs of fire.” The man commands to his three companions. The three nod and head into the village with the rest of the group of villagers. Only one of the villagers remain, he’s the one who Sano had given the medicine to the day before. His eyes were fixed on the small home. 

“Son, what’s your name?” He barely mutters the question. The Kōta-ryū man looks from the home to the older man with sincerity. 

“Akio. Were they family?” Akio questions and receives a head shake.

“The young family was very kind and helped out anyone who needed it. It’s such a shame that harm would fall to them.” He shakily states as he finally pulls his gaze away from the building. Akio nods his understanding as he heads toward the home and the old man heads starts into the village. 

Brushing aside the disheveled thick curtain that once hung as the door, the scene inside is truly gruesome. A young man and woman are slumped together on the floor, their hands clasped together, and blood soaked their clothing. Towards the back of the room was another body, this one was of another man. 

As Akio carefully approached the body, he could see that blood was pooled around the chest/head area of the downward facing man. The sheath at his side was empty and the katana was limply hanging from his hand, his arm on top a small table. Taking the katana and the sheath, Akio looked around the room to see some streaks of blood trailing off towards a lumpy futon. 

Taking caution, he slowly closes the distance and carefully peels back the blanket to find a little girl covered in blood and next to her is a baby safely wrapped up. He closes his eyes thinking that she was killed just like her parents when she shivered. Relief shows on his face until he notices that her hands are gripping a dagger smeared with blood. 

Kneeling down, Akio gently stokes her head in a comforting manner. After a moment, the little girl opens her eyes to look at him. Her eyes are empty even though a single tear escapes one of her eyes. He smiles gently as he carefully takes the dagger away and securing it on his belt. 

Just then one of the men who had went into the village enters the house and theres an intake of a deep breath as he takes in the horrific scene. 

“Akio, we found the bandits trail. The villagers are managing without us, but two young women were taken. Yasushi and Jun are tailing the bandits.” Takao informs as he slowly approaches Akio’s back. He stops as Akio stands up with a girl in his arms with another baby fast asleep on the floor still. 

“I’m bringing them back to Kōta-ryū. Inform those two to report back once they find the bandits.” Takao nods at his instructions as he eyes the girl in Akio’s arms.

“What’s so special about her?” Takao inquires as Akio goes to leave the home, leaving the other to pick up the baby. 

“She avenged her parent’s deaths...” He advises as he gently and reassuringly strokes her back as she clings to his chest. 

“And it looks like it’s the same group of bandits that we have been tracking. Here.” Akio hands Takao the katana before heading out of the house, Takao right on his heels. 

“That elder asked about the family, what should I say?” Takao inquires as they are about to split ways. Akio pauses both mid-step and his thoughts. 

“Everyone was killed, don’t mention the kids at all.” Akio instructs before he turns to leave the village as Takao pauses a moment before turning and running back into it. 

The girl’s hand clenches tighter to Akio’s cape as they emerge from the shadows of the village. Akio looks down at her and smiles softly and she glances around before looking up to meet his gaze. Another lone tear falls and streaks through a small blood smear on her cheek. 

“It’s alright little one. You’re coming home with me and you won’t have to worry about anything.” Akio coos to try and comfort her some more. She nods her head as she stares back at him. Taking him by surprise, she reaches up and touches a small scar on his jaw. 

It warms his heart and he smiles warmly at her. Finally a small smile forms for a moment on her own face before she closes her eyes and lays her head back on his chest. Patting her back, he takes a deep breath as his expression turn harder, more determined. 

__________

On a large sailboat, as it’s making port in a busy port town, stands an alluring person. With one eye green and the other brown sits on slightly tanned advantageous face that’s framed by silvery-brown hair, making it hard to tell their age. Wearing an odd deep green coat that reaches down to their knees, with natural tan colored boots that reach mid-calf, and it’s all topped off with a bright red scarf around their neck. 

One side of the coat is pulled back showing a set of katanas on their hip over cream pants. The katanas are held by a black holster that ties down onto the thigh with several small knives barely visible. This person looks both masculine and feminine. 

A breeze gently ruffles their hair and coat ends as a call echos out that the boat is secured and that people can disembark. Slouching down sideways to pick up a good sized bag next to them, a teenager hurries to stand next to them. His hair is a blueish black that’s tied back with bright golden eyes. Wearing a wrap cape in a deep blue with bright gold buttons holding it closed around his neck on top of a loose fitting gray shirt, with tan pants and black ankle-boots. 

The kid’s only other item with him is a bag that’s similar in size and color. As he stands next to the other person, his eyes are at the same level as the other’s shoulder.

“Hey, Sano... you ready?” He happily asks as he looks up to the person he just called Sano. 

“You’re happy that we finally made it, Ichiro.” Sano smirks as she glances at Ichiro. He gives a huge grin as he scratches the back of his head like a little kid.

“Come one, let’s go see what Nagasaki’s like.” Sano gives an amused smile and shakes her head as Ichiro lights up and immediately dashed off to leave the boat. 

Sano catches up to Ichiro as he stands at the end of the dock, gaping at the hustle and bustle of the port side market. Taking a deep breath in before nudging him, Sano steps out onto the road heading directly into the heart of it. Ichiro glances around, with a child’s eagerness, taking all the different shops, vendors, and people in as they make their way through the crowd. 

Several people stop to look at the the pair that are dressed in clothing that makes them stand out. As Sano comes to a stop, she uses a leather string to tie her hair up into a ponytail. Ichiro notices that many people are watching them, and some don’t look to friendly. 

“Umm... Sano... There’s some men following us.” Ichiro mentions under his breath. The happy-go-lucky behavior is nowhere to be seen. Sano nods her head as she glances around, not at the people or goods, but at the layout of the district. 

“Just keep looking forward, and if anything happens, let me handle it.” Sano comments back after a moment as she navigates through the marketplace. Ichiro rolls his eyes.

“You always say that.” He grumbles and Sano drops a hand to ruffle his hair.

“And I will always follow through, too.” She replies with a soft smile and sideways glance as he tries to straighten out his messed up hair. 

As they clear the more busier part of the market, the road is now almost completely empty. Moving further away, two dangerous looking men step out in front of them, blocking their path. Ichiro glances behind them to see three men, that were following them, are standing there with dark smirks on each of their faces. 

Sano sighs as she hands Ichiro her bag, then starts working on removing her coat. Once it’s gone, a dark green armor that is styled and fitted similarly to a kikko chest piece. A few of the men humph as they put their hands on the swords at their own sides, while others seem to grow nervous. Slowly backing away from Sano, Ichiro keeps all of the men in his sight, moving out of range. 

“Just hand over everything you’ve got, and there won’t be any problems.” One man roughly calls out as he steps forward. Sano turns sideway, glancing at him briefly before looking at each man in turn. 

“Ya know what, these two look like they could get us some good money. Even if they’re a couple of boys.” A third one taunts making a few others snicker. Ichiro grits his teeth as his hands clench the material of Sano’s bag, trying to not yell out.

“There’s no need to throw your life away.” Another one chimes in. Sano doesn’t bat an eyelash, however, that was the last straw for Ichiro as all the men start to close in.

“Just kick their butts already!” Ichiro bellows in disgust. The men stop to glance at Ichiro before looking at each other. They all burst out laughing. Sano just hangs her head for a brief moment before putting a hand on a hilt.

“Sorry kid, but your boyfriend is out numbered.” The first one comments snidely, getting under Ichiro’s skin.

“Sano has never been defeated even when outnumber by men with better skills then the likes of you.” Ichiro boasts, making them laugh even more. By now all the men have moved within striking distance. Sano’s hand slowly grips the red and black wrapped hilt as she takes a small side step, readying for a fight. 

“Draw or give up. Either way, once we’re done, you’ll probably wish for death.” A different one comments with a sickening grin. 

Sano’s lips finally quirk up in a small, almost sadistic smirk. With a quick flick, her sword is drawn and is already carving it’s way through one man’s chest. As they all gap, hands frozen on their own undrawn swords, Sano’s attention is onto the next target. With an elegant spin, the sword sinks itself into its second victim. 

Finally realizing what’s happening, the remaining men finally draw their swords. Pulling her blade out, Sano ducks the sword’s tip from the closest man to her, delivering an arched kick to his head. Parrying a second strike, Sano stands between the two standing men, the third holding his head on the ground. 

As the one in front runs toward Sano with his sword lowered, she leaps up and flips backward to land behind the last man. This stuns them both, as the first one’s sword grazes his cohort’s chest. The third one finally has stood up and is now charging at Sano with a high pitched growl. 

Seeing the two others attempt to surround her, Sano deflects one blade then another, and delivers a kick to one bleeding from the scratch on his chest. Taking a running leap, she spring boards off the bleeding man’s chest, grabbing another man’s shoulder and pulling him backwards. 

She pins the man she grabbed to the ground with her katana, the bleeding one on the ground stunned from the full-bodied kick. The last man stares in disbelief at the four others that have fallen, shaking. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees the blade of Sano’s sword points at his neck. 

Ichiro grins as he joins Sano’s side.

“Y-y-your a, a, d-dem-mon!” He stammers, the fight taken out of him. Sano straightens up, using his sleeve to clean the blade of her katana, before is slides into its sheath. 

“Is that so?” She questions with a somber face, a glint in her eye, that has the man scampering away from them quickly. 

After him and the other conscious man have fled, a sudden clapping noise erupts the moans and groans of fallen bandits. Sano turns to see a familiar face wearing a cheeky grin. Shoulders visibly relaxing, Sano takes her coat from Ichiro, who’s watching the man warily. 

Golden chocolate hair sways on the light breeze with red whiskey eyes matching the smile that’s worn on his face. He’s dressed like most of the people in the city, but a large dusty orange cape covers his upper body, hiding anything that would be suspicious. 

“Akio, if you were watching, you could of said something earlier.” Sano scolds the man lightheartedly. The smile on her face shows that she’s not at all upset. Ichiro’s eyes widen as he glances from Sano to the man she called Akio.

“Wha...! That’s big brother Akio!?” He exclaims, receiving a small laugh from the two. Akio raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Are you filling his head with lies?” Akio jests lightly as he moves closer to the two of them. 

“Hardly! Can you teach me some shin...!” Ichiro starts energetically but Sano’s hand covers his mouth, cutting him off.

“He’s a little excited, sorry. Anyways... I didn’t think you’d come.” She counters after pinning Ichiro with a look and removing her hand. Ichiro glares at her before looking star struck at Akio. 

“I happened to be in the neighborhood and, when did you a pet?” Akio shrugs off the question before directing their attention to Ichiro. 

“I’m not a pet! Sano’s my big sister!” Ichiro proudly states after objecting to Akio’s joke. The corner of Akio’s lip rises with an eyebrow. Sano just shakes her head with a small smile.

“Ichiro’s a good kid with a hot head. (She drops the back of her fist against his head lightly and gets another glare from Ichiro.) We need to find a place for the night, care to join us?” Sano conveys that they should move this elsewhere as she takes her bag back from Ichiro. Akio nods his head as he tosses one last glance at the downed men. 

As the sun starts to descend, closing in on the horizon, the three of them walk into an inn. After being shown to a room, the three of them are sipping tea at a table. Shortly after settling down, Ichiro has fallen asleep and is curled up under a blanket a little ways from the other two. 

“I still can’t believe that it’s been over three years. You haven’t changed.” Akio comments, breaking the silence that they had fallen into. Sano’s expression falls knowing what’s about to come. 

“What’s the state of affairs around the country like nowadays?” Sano injuries, playing with her tea cup and Akio’s face also turns serious as his own gaze lands on his tea cup. 

“The Oda forces have control over central Nihon-koku. There’s still resistance on the western front, and the far eastern region is waiting for an opportunity to move. Oda Nobunaga has amassed great power and is seeking to put Nihon-koku under a single ruler. He’s built a large city near lake Biwa, called Azuchi.” Akio informs as he continues to blankly stare at his tea. 

“This started before I left, what regions are under his control?” Sano questions as she leans back.

“Most of the Kanto, Chubu, and Kansai. The Uesugi and Takeda clans are still standing against him in the east and the Mori in the west. However, the area under his control have seen great improvements. He’s gathered many strong daimyo’s under his command, too. I’ve heard that Nobunaga over threw the shogun that went against Iga as well.” Akio recalls what he knows and watches her as he states it all. As she thinks about it, a small smirk slowly crosses her face, making his eyes narrow suspiciously at her. 

“I know that look, and forget it, I’m not going to help you meet him.” Akio crosses his arms with a firm look and Sano shrugs her shoulders. 

“That’s alright, I can manage. I just need the word to spread about an outsider wanting to challenge the strongest and most skilled swordsmen that Nihon-koku can provide.” Sano gives a knowing smile as she sips her tea. Akio hangs his head before collapsing back onto the floor. 

“ ‘sigh’ I swear you have a death wish. I might as well hear it.” He gripes. 

“Since I’m in Nagasaki, might as well stay around here for a bit, let the results to speak for themselves, then head to Yamaguchi. Definitely stop at Koriyama, maybe Okayama. If my achievements haven’t spread enough by then, I’ll head to Gifu afterwards and then Kyoto. I’ll also keep to the same stakes of most games. The challenger pays, if I win, I keep it and so on.” Sano summarizes her thought process. 

“What if you loose?” Akio questions the lack of stakes. 

“Usually it’s the same amount repay or a special request... but I’d have loose first.” She states nonchalantly as she stands up and stretches. 

“You always did excel when it came to fighting... But you stand out, and if someone finds out that you’re a...” Akio praises briefly before turning serious and holding her gaze with his. She sighs, cutting him off, as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“I know, I know... Trust me, I wouldn’t be able to stand as confident if it wasn’t for you and the Hattori family. How’s Guzmo been?” She admits, then changes the topic by asking the question just barely above a whisper. 

“He’s old, and feisty. Raizo has been acting head for the Kōta-ryū clan for most things. You’d probably need to know that the Sanada’s have alined with Takeda and that contract is active.” He states after rolling to his side, yawning afterwards. 

“I’ll let you turn in for the night.” Sano smiles briefly at him before heading one of the two side doors.

“Sano, He stopped by, twice.” Akio reveals with a coolness, freezing Sano in place for a moment.

“I see.” She mumbles above a whisper before entering the room, the door sliding close behind her. Akio smirks as he hops up and goes into the opposite room, leaving the soundly sleeping Ichiro.

In the darkness, Sano leans back against the corner of the room. Letting her body sink down, she looks at the futon that she should sleep in. Pulling off the boots and the armor that disguises her body, she draws in a shaky breath. 

“I’m not who I once was... Akio, I hope I won’t disappoint you.” She whispers to the empty room as her eyelids close and her head relaxes back into the corner. 

The next day, Akio gives them a hand-drawn map of Nagasaki and some information about the area before leaving their company. Following some directions from the locals, the two find themselves in front of an estate that had seen better days. Venturing inside, they find a set of well worn men. One visibly older than the other, no doubt that they are father and son. 

“Excuse us, I was hoping to have a word with the owner.” Sano informs the reason for their intrusion. The older man gets up from his spot at the edge of the decking.

“I’m Dokoina Manabu, and my son Masao. What do you need from me?” Manabu questions after he introduces who they are. Sano bows to them, and Ichiro quickly follows.

“I’m Sano, and this is my younger brother Ichiro. I was hoping to interest you in a short term business deal and use of this estate.” Sano advises. The two men glance in surprise to each other before looking back at her. 

The four are now sitting in what would be an estate room for entertaining or business dealings. The two men seem to be conflicted as Sano goes over what she is desiring to accomplish.

“I see.” Manabu finally says after silence has fallen upon them. 

“If I may... To sum it up, you want men to come here to challenge you and loose. We get a cut of the profits and the two of you will help around the estate while you’re staying here.” Masao makes sure he is understanding the idea. 

“That’s correct, we will see to any of our other needs to not impose any further on you.” Ichiro follows it up with, as if it would help seal the deal. Masao nods before looking at his father. 

“I will agree to it, however, the duration must not exceed two months. The attention that you could possibly draw here will put a great stress upon my family past that.” Manabu puts forth his only condition with his acceptance. Sano bows her head and Ichiro follows suit. 

“Understood. We will make sure that our departure is advertised just as much as any challenges to help avoid any further attention once we have moved on.” Sano tries to put him at ease with a reassuring smile. Manabu nods his head before slowly standing up. Masao stands up after his father, then Sano and Ichiro do as well. 

“Masao, see them to the spare rooms while I let the rest of the household know.” Manabu instructs as he leaves the room. Masao leads them out and down a corridor to a set of rooms next to each other.

“You can use these two. They may need to be freshened up a bit before you retired for the night. If you need anything else, please come find me.” Masao states before leaving them in the hall. 

“Well, that was easier then I had thought it would be.” Ichiro comments after Masao is gone. 

“I’m sure being this far from the main area has put this estate in hardship. Seeing that we aren’t requesting much past a place to sleep and their courtyard on occasion, they will make a good amount of money just by us attracting people. Either way, makes sure to do your best around here to help out.” Sano advises as she opens the door closest to her.

As it slides open, the furnishings inside are quite basic. A small desk in one corner with a lantern on it, a folded futon and small standing closet space. Ichiro slides open the door to his room and they both start freshening and airing out the rooms. 

_________

On a board near the center of the market, a large crowd has gathered and are talking excitedly about a flyer that boasts of the challenge to take on any swordsman at the Dokoina Inn. The chatter draws the attention of a large, dangerous looking man. 

“I heard it was the man that came on that ship.”

“Oh, I saw him! He was so handsome and had such a strong presence too!”

The man listens to the chatter while working his way to read the flyer. Afterwards he leaves, making his way to an inn right off the marketplace.

The next night, the Dokoina Inn is bursting with excitement as a good sized crowd has gathered to see the beautiful man fight. Sano had visited the town a few times to make sure that she had been seen and confirmed that she’d be the one to partake in the fights to those who would ask. Nobody thought twice that she wasn’t a ‘he’ and several women had made it a point to woo her.

As the sun is in its last quarter, heading towards the horizon, Sano walks into the courtyard looking ready to fight. An excited hush falls on the gathered crowd as she looks around. Ichiro finally pops in with an eager grin.

“Ladies and gents! I’m pleased to announce that we have two challengers this evening. Seeing as we are hosting this event, will the first challenger step forth.” Ichiro announces and the crowd anxiously looks around until a young war-torn man slips through the throng of people to stand in the courtyard across from Sano. 

“Sir, what’s your bet?” Ichiro inquires. The man holds up a coin purse that’s bursting at the seams. The crowd gets excited as he tosses it to Ichiro, who counts the total inside. 

“The challenger puts up a thousand mon. If you win sir, what would be your choice, equal payment or ...?” Ichiro directs the man to say what he wants if he wins. 

“Equal payment is fine.” He states with a scratchy voice, his expression severe and unflinching.

“Alright, it’s set and the rules are: No items may be thrown, including clothing, dirt. or objects. This is a test of skill not a fight to the death, once your opponent is disabled or disarmed, that’s the match. Finally, who ever looses the match cannot retaliate because of the loss, otherwise accidents happen. Understood?” Ichiro puts forth the terms and both participants nod in agreement.

The man takes the wooden sword from Ichiro and Sano does the same. Ichiro looks from one to the other and the crowd waits on bated breath for it to begin. Stepping out of the way, Ichiro give one final look at the two of them. 

“Begin!” He calls out and instantly, Sano closes the distance between them. 

The wooden swords clash time and time again as the two take a standard approach to their strikes. Growing tired of the lack of skill of her opponent, Sano back flips to distance herself before standing with one foot slid out so she is half way crouching. The wooden sword is pointed at the man from across her body and the other arm is against it.

The man frowns at her stance and runs forward with a war cry only to have the wooden sword knocked from his hands and landing on his backside. The move was so quick, that the fight was over in a blink of an eye. As he swung the sword down, Sano’s sword hit next to the hilt and her hand chopped at the wrist. The next move was her turning and kicking the back of his knee. With the forward momentum and his knee being knocked out from under him, he fell backward, the air forced out of him.

Silence echos through the courtyard before a rush of cheers and awes cascade. Ichiro gathers the swords and sets them on the small table off to the side while Sano helps the man back to his feet. The two bow to one another before the man leaves. 

“That was a shocking outcome! However, (pausing for affect) this wouldn’t be a competition if our victor wasn’t competent! Now onto our next challenger...” Ichiro calls out and a large man that is heavily scared enters the courtyard. Several whispers exchange amongst the crowd at the man’s size and uneasy appearance. 

“Alright, you’ve heard the rules... What will be your bet?” Ichiro inquires and the man tosses a small satchel at him without breaking his heated gaze set on Sano. Looking inside, Ichiro’s eyes dance with delight.

“The bet is two thousand mon, and if you win...?” Ichiro pushes for his choice. 

“Rights for him to join my service.” The crowd exchanges a surprised elation and Ichiro nods his understanding. 

“Alright. Are the terms acceptable?” Ichiro looks to Sano, who agrees immediately. Ichiro hands the wooden words to each person before backing away once more. 

“Begin!” He calls out and the wooden swords clash.

_________

Days later and Nagasaki is abuzz about Sano, the undefeated man of equal skill and beauty. The Dokoina family and their inn has more business steadily coming in. Sitting on the side of the deck with a bucket of cleaning water and a waded up towel, Ichiro’s lost in thought. Sano opens the door of her room to step out in the mid-morning sun that beams down on the decking. 

“Someone was up late last night again.” Ichiro says in greeting. Sano sits down next to him and looks at the decking with admiration. 

“Masao dragged me out to go drinking with him. Seams like he had a bet that he couldn’t get me to go for a drink and spent the night drinking away with his friends.” Sano lightly complains.

“Well, don’t go out too much. We have more matches coming up now that word has gotten around.” Ichiro comments. 

“Yeah, yeah. Looks like the floors are calling your name.” Sano teases after getting the scolding from him. He pouts as he glares at her.

“I’d make a better house wife then you ever could! And that’s not a good thing!” He tries to shame her but she just shrugs her shoulders, looking out to the sky.

“I wouldn’t want to be cooped up in some house doing chores day in and day out. There’s too much to experience.” She reasons with a sober look. Ichiro rolls his eyes before he gets up and stretches. 

“Anyways. Can you make some food? I still need to do the decking around the courtyard before I’m done.” Ichiro picks up his bucket and towel as he speaks. Sano nods that she’ll see to it. Once Ichiro is done cleaning the decking, he stops by the kitchen to see Sano working over a pot and an enticing smell wafts towards him. 

“It smells so good!” He advises as he peaks into the pot to see what’s cooking.

“It’s 'everything' soup that we had from Yangzhou.” She states as she ladles out two bowls and they sit down at a small table that’s off to the side. Taking a sip, Ichiro’s eyes widen and he grins before really digging in. Sano watches with gentle amusement as he hungrily devours the contents before starting to eat herself. 

“Excuse us. We could smell the food and...” Manabu and a few others had come to see what was happening in the kitchen and found the two of them quite surprising. 

“It’s super good! Sano, there’s enough for them too, right?” Ichiro pipes up and happily inquires on their behalf. Sano nods, so Ichiro hops up without hesitation and starts to help the others by filling some more bowls. As the others sit and start to taste the food, everyone perks up.

“This is good, you need to show me how you made this.” Manabu’s wife insists as she appraises Sano. The others all nod in agreement, and Sano puts down her bowl. 

“It truly isn’t any special, but if you insist.” Sano agrees and everyone smiles warmly.

After several more bouts ending with Sano’s success, several hopeful contenders to be turned away in defeat. The last day is approaching as the end of two months draw near. The Dokoina family has shown their reluctance to let the pair go after the inn’s profits have soared.

Sano and Ichiro are walking through the market during the middle of the day and many people happily greet them as they pass by. Even Nagasaki’s citizens have hear that the mysterious Sano is leaving and have tried their best to get them to stay longer.

“Ah, if it isn’t Ichiro and Sano... what brings the two of you into town today?” A friendly merchant stops them as they pass by his stall. He’s a little shorter then Ichiro, with a good sized belly and a bald head. Life of a merchant sits good with him.

“Just getting a few things before we head to Yamaguchi after tomorrow night’s match-up.” Sano advises flatly while Ichiro eagerly looks over some of the clothing options the merchant has out for sale. Sano shakes her head as the two watch Ichiro. 

“It’s truly a shame that the two of you are leaving so soon. People from the main land have considered coming down to Nagasaki to see our prized swordsman.” The merchant boasts as he pats the back of Sano’s shoulder. 

“It was never our intention to stay. Eventually we will make our way back towards Kasugayama. We do appreciate the kindness Nagasaki has shown us.” Sano states as she keeps in mind that there’s only a few days till they part and these conversations will be repeated until they leave. 

“I think some of the women will be heart broken that a man of your caliber is leaving.” The merchant laughs as a few women longingly watch Sano from a different stall. She sighs and shakes her head before turning her back on the street. 

“Hey! Look at these...” Ichiro calls out as he points out some uniquely colored and designed fabrics that have a circular shape. 

“You have a good eye! Those are kaurukēpu and made with a silken cotton. They work as both a scarf and hood. Perfect for traveling, might I add.” The merchant advises as he picks up the bright blue one with yellow and pink cranes, and uses Ichiro to demonstrate its usefulness. Ichiro’s eye’s light up when he looks at himself with it on.

“Sano… can I, please!?” He gives her puppy-dog eyes and begs for her to buy it. 

“I’ll even cut you a deal. Seeing that red scarf of your’s has seen better days, how about I sell you a pair for 40 mon...” The merchant offers as he points out the bright red one with white and purple peonies. Ichiro sees it and he gives her a more sincere pleading look as he tugs on her arm. She shakes her head in defeat as she digs out the mon to buy them. 

“Thank you very much. Stop by before you leave, I might have something worthwhile from the boat that just came in!” He calls out as the two walk away with the kaurukēpu‘s they had just purchased. Ichiro happily walks next to Sano while holding onto the one for her. 

“Anything else we need?” Sano comments with a smirk as she sees how happy he is with the kaurukēpu as he places her’s in a pouch that holds the few other goods they had already bought. 

“Nothing that I need. Oh! Didn’t you say something about wanting some belt?” Ichiro recalls and Sano nods as she looks around at the different vendors. 

“I think it would be hard to find what I’m needing. This is something that is made with specifications to the weapon’s it holds.” She thinks aloud as a weapons dealer and leather fitter stall comes into view. 

“That sounds like it could take a while, do you think we’d have time for one to be made?” Ichiro sounds disappointed about it even though he tries to think of a solution. Sano ruffles his hair before she heads towards the stall. 

Sano and Ichiro comes out from the main part of the shop later on with a bundle under Sano’s arm and a triumphant looking Ichiro. As they walk back through the market, a group of people are standing around near an elaborate establishment. Sano continues on but stops when she notices Ichiro is standing at the edge of the crowd.

“Ichiro...” Sano calls out as she walks back towards him. The frown on his face makes her look to see what the commotion is about.

“... how horrible...”

“... was the whole family...”

“... someone saw a foreigner enter just before...” 

The comments of the crowd catch Sano’s attention and she goes on high alert. A distinguished man stands apart from the crowd and speaks to the men outside the building before entering. A woman who usually works across from where the incident occurred, approaches Sano and Ichiro when she sees them. 

“Oh Sano! It’s just awful...!” She weakly bawls as she clings to Sano. 

“Gina... what happened?” Ichiro inquires with worrisome eyes. 

“Some man off that new boat went in, then soon afterward came out dragging the shop keeper. Kazue went over and found that several mistresses and even the keeper’s family had been badly hurt. They all claimed that some man with bright hair did it.” Gina informs and the three of them look to the building. 

“Who’s that?” Sano questions when the well dressed man emerges again.

“That’s a son of the Matsuura’s, the local magistrate.” Gina states as she finally lets go of Sano, disappointed that she didn’t get any attention or comfort. 

“Ichiro, let’s go. There’s nothing for us to do here.” Sano stresses as she turns to leave the area. Ichiro and Gina both look at her in surprise before Ichiro follows after. 

After they are a ways away from the commotion and main area where the majority of the people are, Ichiro finally speaks up from Sano’s side. 

“Hey, why don’t you do anything about the injustice that happen.” Ichiro ponders with a deep frown on his face. Sano casts him a sideways glance before taking in a deep breath.

“Sometimes it’s better to not get involved. Besides, I stand out too much and would have people coming to me for things that don’t have anything to do with us. We aren’t protector’s of the people, and people tend to only request for things out of greed and revenge.” Sano testifies bluntly as she looks to the falling night sky. Her face shows a complex mix of regret and sorrow. Ichiro’s eyes grow big as he bites his lip, knowing that she’s right but not happy that they couldn’t get involved. 

“Come on... we have those castellas to try, and only three days till we head for Yamaguchi.” She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and heads back towards the inn.

________ 

The night of the last challengers has arrived and the Inn is the busiest it has even been. Sano stands in the courtyard as a challenger leaves with his head hung low in defeat. The crowd grows quiet as a group of men push through and lines up inside the courtyard across from Sano. They have a different feel to them, and dressed with armor, like they are ready for a battle. A very opulent man steps through and looks around at everyone until his eyes land on Sano. He looks to be the head of the armored men. As he approaches Sano, the crowd breaks in whispers amongst themselves. 

“I’ve heard that you have quite the skill set and I have come to request your services.” He announces and the crowd grows a little louder. Sano crosses she arms her expression turning cold, and Ichiro comes over to stand next to her. As they look at him questionably, he realizes something.

“My apologies, I’m the third son of Mastuura Tsutomu, Mastuura Teruo and I am in need for someone extraordinary, like yourself.” Teruo advises as he starts slowly walking closer to Sano. 

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in working under you.” Sano bluntly rejects the offer. Teruo stops and looks rather surprised at the rejection as does the crowd. The two continue to stare at each other for a moment before someone speaks up and breaks the intensity in the air.

“Umm... Why do you even want Sano to work for you?” Ichiro questions, glancing from Sano to Teruo and back again.

“I’m sure you have heard of the incident that happened a few days ago. With your abilities and the reputation of the villain is one that we’ll need additional men to deal with.” Teruo informs and several people in the crowd start to converse, some even nod their heads in agreement. Ichiro looks to Sano with a confused look. Sano lets out a deep breath after looking at him, then turns her attention to Teruo.

“We are leaving after two days time. If I can be of use to you in that time, then I will help.” Sano finally agrees as she puts a hand on Ichiro’s shoulder, looking sternly at Teruo.

“I understand. I’ll have one of my men come for you in the morning to finish the details.” Teruo smiles with his nod in approval before turning to leave. He stops and looks back, tossing something at her. Catching it Sano keeps her gaze on Teruo.

“Since I was the last challenger, I formally withdraw from the match.” Teruo adds in as if he just remembered, with a triumphant smile he leaves with all of his guards in tow. Ichiro takes the pouch and gapes at what’s inside and tugs on her sleeve. Bringing her attention to him, Sano looks at the bag. 

“Over compensating...” Sano shakes her head with the comment, taking three of the gold tokens out before handing them to Manabu as she walks past. His eyes go wide as he looks in his hand. Ichiro calls the night to a close but the crowd is excited and disappointed about the turn of events for the night.

The next day, Sano is sitting in a well embellished room with a large group of seasoned warriors. All of them look hard and well worn which made Sano stand out even more. She had left Ichiro back at the inn to keep out of trouble. As the room grows restless, finally Teruo and another well dressed man, about the same age comes into the room. 

“Thank you for working with us to bring a man deemed dangerous by the townspeople, to justice. He goes by the name of Tsukimoto, and people have described him tall with golden hair and dressed loosely in lavish clothing. After observing him, we have decided that we want to move on him tonight when he visits an establishment within the entertainment district.” The other man informs the room with conviction. Teruo nods with a somber look. 

“So, we will divide up those of you here into groups and each group will be given specific orders to follow and any counter measures that we think you’d be facing.” Teruo then starts to call out names of everyone but Sano. As the men in the room eye her, she stands up and loudly interrupts.

“I’m objecting to the way this is being handled. The people that aren’t involved will be the ones most likely to be hurt. Station men around each entrance, I will go in and deal with Tsukimoto myself.” Sano emphasizes with a firm look at Teruo and the man next to him. Teruo looks nervous and taken back while the man next to him frowns. 

“Is this the one?” He questions Teruo who only nods in response. The man’s expression doesn’t soften as he approaches her. Both look rather formidable and the room hangs in silence as everyone watches. 

“What makes you think you know how to handle this better then a seasoned military strategist?” He demands as he looks down into her eyes. Sano smirks at his remark, making his eyes narrow.

“This is in an affluent area of town, and it’s now a battle field. Things of this nature are suited for well versed persons that have work in the shadows.” Sano counters, her smirk nor gaze wavering. The man seems to consider her words before retorting.

“And what gives you the right to dictate how to proceed?” It’s sincere but still forceful.

“You can say that covert operations are child's play where I come from.” Sano’s smirk turns into a devilish grin as both Teruo and the man look rather scared and impressed. 

“Come with me.” the man instructs as he turns on his heel and leaves the room with Sano a few steps behind. Heading into the room across from the previous one, the sits and motions for Sano to do the same. 

“I’m Mastuura Tsuyoshi. Teruo has spoken highly of your swordsmanship, and the word across Nagasaki has nothing but praise regarding you.” Tsuyoshi advises, his face still firm. 

“I’m not here for flattery, and I still stand by what I said.” Sano eyes Tsuyoshi warily. He nods taking in what she says.

“Understood. I will accept what you have offered, but there won’t be any additional compensation nor are we responsible if you fail.” He finally agrees. Sano stands up and leaves.

_________

Standing outside the establishment in the shadows from an alleyway a few doors down. Tsuyoshi stands across from Sano, with the other men behind them. As they watch the comings and goings of the people partaking the night life of the red light district, Tsuyoshi nudges Sano when the man in question heads into the establishment with a small group of men. 

“Listen up... Sano here will go inside to subdue Tsukimoto. The rest of you will surround the establishment and apprehend any of his men that try to escape.” Tsuyoshi instructs and as he speaks, Sano has already started to head towards the building in question without notice. 

As she enters, women in brightly colored kimono’s wait on the many tables around the main floor and the few open rooms that dot the sides. A few of the waitresses, as well as some of the customers, stare in awe as she proceeds further into the room. Up on the stairs is the man she’s looking for. He notices her and whispers to the woman next to him before him and another heads into their private room. 

Sitting down at an open table and accepting a bottle of sweet saki, Sano’s raising the cup to her lips when a woman comes over. She looks beautiful in the yellow and orange kimono, her glossy black hair elegantly pinned up with a matching hair clip. Looking nervously at Sano, she bows to her before speaking. 

“Sorry to intrude, however one of the other customers have requested that you accompany him in a private room upstairs. If you will follow me.” She informs with a pleading look even though her voice remains professional. Sano empties the cup before standing up, she looks rather relaxed as she follows the lady upstairs and stops at a private room. 

“Excuse the intrusion.” She announces before sliding open the door for Sano. 

“Leave us.” Tsukimoto commands and complies by sliding closing the door behind Sano. Tsukimoto gives her a once over before motioning to sit down across from him. After taking a seat, the man with Tsukimoto stands, bows to him before exiting the room, leaving the two alone. 

“So you’re the one people in this shit hole have been talking about.” He rudely comments as he watches her closely. Sano’s expression doesn’t falter as she sits there stoically. His eyes narrow when they meet hers.

“You’ll do...” He smirks lightly and sits back as he pours himself another cup of saki. Sano raises an eyebrow in question. After downing the freshly poured cup, he motions for her to sit closer to him by patting the cushion next to him.

Complying, Sano moves to sit down where he’s indicated, her expression still void, when Tsukimoto reaches out and grabs ahold of her wrist. Looking at him, she slowing lowers herself to face him head on. He grins at the reaction, his thumb caressing the skin on the inside of her wrist.

“Yeah... you’ll do nicely.” He comments again as he pins her with his eyes, then licks his lips. Sano picks up the container of saki and pours him another cup. This makes his grin deepen and he releases her wrist to pick up the cup, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“And what is it that I can do for you?” Sano questions after he finishes off the saki in his cup.

“I need company tonight, and I’m bored of the crap this town has to offer. Then I heard of you.” Tsukimoto states, a few of his words slur ever so slightly. Sano leans forward making Tsukimoto smile and leans forward as well. 

“I must be lucky if another man is wanting to replace a woman’s spot in his bed with me.” Sano states, luring him into a false sense of security.

“Man, woman, pleasure doesn’t matter where is comes from as long as it’s rewarding.” Tsukimoto states uninterested as Sano pours another cup for him. Sano puts a hand on his thigh and leans towards him as he reaches for the cup.

“You’ll have to be patient with me. I’m currently working, but I promise you won’t forget tonight when it’s over.” Sano advises just above a whisper, making him smirk as he picks up the cup. After downing this cup the saki is empty and he summons a waitress to get another one. Sano gets up after she leaves and kneels behind Tsukimoto.

“Are you not interested in what would keep me working so late into the night?” She questions as she runs a hand down his chest from behind him. 

“Who cares, if I get what I want then that’s all that matters to me in the end.” He laughs it off before downing another the last cupful. Sano’s eyes have a dark glint to them while she watches a waitress place another jar of saki not he table and leaves quickly. Sano leans over to pour another cup for him. 

“What if I’m working to assassinate someone...” Sano inquires next to his ear, the cup stills at his lips as he turns a little to see her better. He doesn’t look too concerned at all.

“A man as good looking as you, and with your reputation.... Pst! Hahahahaha!” He laughs it off with a slap to his own knee then downs the cup that was paused in midair. Sano smirks at him as she slides out a dagger while he chuckles to himself as he reaches for the saki bottle. 

“You’ve done enough things here in Nagasaki, and the people have spoken. It’s time for you to repent for your crimes.” Sano whispers so sweetly with the dagger held pointedly at his throat. His hand holding the saki bottle is shaking ever so slightly as he gulps and the blade rubs against the skin, making his eyes widen slightly. 

“You have two choices, we leave peacefully or I can end your life now... What will it be?” Sano offers as she presses the blade closer to his neck, making him narrow his eyes and his teeth grit in anger. 

With lightening speed, he grabs for her neck and in a fluid motion, he has her pinned against the floor. Even though the blade is still at his neck, he looks like it doesn’t faze him anymore. Pulling his fist back, Sano knees him in the groin and trusts the dagger into his outer thigh. 

Roaring in pain, he lets up on his grip and she quickly twists away and is looking back at him as he holds his thigh while sitting on the floor. His glare is filled with fire while her expression remains neutral as she looks back at him. Slowly standing up, Sano returns the dagger and takes ahold of the red hilted katana at her hip. 

“The next one won’t be a friendly warning.” She warns in all seriousness and his fist starts shaking as he tries to stand up. 

Angling so that she can quick draw if he tries to charge at her, he reaches out and grabs the bottle of saki. And to her amazement, he starts to it chug. Once finished, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he pins her with his eyes. 

“I don’t know where you’re taking me, but I hope it has better saki then this place.” He comments taking a staggered step towards her. Following after him, hand still on her katana, Tsukimoto exits the private room and hobbles toward the front entrance of the establishment. As people start to see the two of them, the onlookers grow quiet and with hushed whispers they gawk at the scene.

Tsukimoto stops short of the door to glance back at Sano, then the people who are staring after them. His expression grows stern before he pushes his way through the curtain. As Sano follows him out, the people inside immediately start to converse loudly.

Outside, Tsuyoshi is standing there both dumbfounded and impressed at the dozen or so men that’s awaiting them. Tsukimoto glares with pure animosity at Tsuyoshi as he approaches, Sano stands a few steps back, still keeping an eye on Tsukimoto while the interaction unfolds.

“You’re behavior and actions against the citizens here in Nagasaki have brought us to this point. It is time for you to answer for your crimes of brutality, attempted murder, and suspicions of trafficking children. Do you have anything to say against the charges?” Tsuyoshi announces as the two glare at each other. Tsukimoto smirks before spitting on the ground at Tsuyoshi’s feet. 

“If that’s all, do what you wish. I’ll be free in no time.” Tsukimoto smugly comments back. Tsuyoshi nods to a few men who physically apprehend Tsukimoto and rest surround them as they head off towards the mansion. Sano stays still while the group of men grow distant with Tsuyoshi standing next to her.

The next day, the sun is hiding behind clouds and the wind is stronger then usual. Ichiro and Sano had said their goodbyes to the Dokoina’s before heading towards the harbor. As they walk through, several people waive or call out to them. Ichiro’s shoulders are slumped the closer they get to the pier. 

“It’s only a five day trip.” Sano comments with mild amusement as she steal a sideways glance at him. He glares at her as he pouts. 

“You can say that all you want, but being on any sort of body of water makes me sick.” He declares with passion. Sano shrugs her shoulders as they step onto the pier. 

“This will be the last trip over water. Anything else can be walked across by bridge, doesn’t that at least give you some comfort?” She tries to reason as his expression falls even more when they get next to the boat that will be taking them to Yamaguchi. 

“It should, but my stomach doesn’t listen to my head.” Ichiro grumbles as his hand goes to his stomach and rubs it. Sano ruffles his hair and Ichiro struggles to make her stop, giving her a glare once he’s freed and fixing his hair.

“That’s an interesting look.” A voice calls out and the two of them turn to look at the person it belongs to. Standing there is Tsuyoshi and Teruo. Sano’s expression turns serious as she steps in front of Ichiro as if she needs to protect him. 

“There’s no need to get anxious. We just came to thank you and give payment for your services.” Tsuyoshi advises as he gives a lopsided smile. Teruo clears his throat.

“Sano, we greatly appreci....” Teruo starts to thank, but gets cut off when Sano puts up a hand. 

“Doing the right thing and keeping the people safe is enough. Anything else is just a waste.” Sano rebukes which makes the two brothers look at each other.

“Sano...! Just because that’s the case doesn’t mean you need to be so cold.” Ichiro scolds her as he steps around to stand at her other side. Teruo’s eyes grow big as he looks from one to the other while Tsuyoshi smirks a little at their interaction.

“I take it you're related?” Tsuyoshi ponders. Ichiro beams as he stands straighter.

“That’s right, I’m Sano’s little brother.” He advises happily with a cheesy grin to match. Sano looks to the side and rubs the back of her neck as if she’s embarrassed.

“I can tell, and the two of you have a great trust in each other. Ichiro, I’d like to thank you for allowing us to borrow your brother for something that was potentially dangerous.” Tsuyoshi thanks after his warm observation. He then bows to them with Teruo following suit. 

“It’s not like it’s we wouldn’t of helped. We get dragged into those kinds of things no matter where we go, so no worries. Like Sano said, it’s just doing the right thing.” Ichiro boasts while looking pleased with. 

“I hope good fortune follows the two of you on your journey. Take this, it’s is the promised payment.” Teruo smiles at them as he hands over another good sized coin pouch. Tsuyoshi and him both bow again before turning to leave. Sano and Ichiro watch them for a moment before heading onto the ship.


End file.
